


Sensitive

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Multi, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Ahot6 prompt! All the guys know how sensitive Geoff's nipples are and they may take advantage of that sometimes.</p>
<p>(AKA: MY POOR ATEMPT AT WRITING NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Ahot6 prompt! All the guys know how sensitive Geoff's nipples are and they may take advantage of that sometimes.
> 
> Fandom (Optional):  
> Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
> 
> Ship (Optional):  
> AH OT6
> 
> WARNING(S):  
> General NSFW, Suggestive Content, and Sexual Content.
> 
> Notes:  
> Congrats Anonymous (whoever you are), you have given me my first NSFW prompt ever, and this is my poor attempt at writing some form of smut, so WHOO!
> 
> So, I sort of strayed away from the original prompt, but it’s all good – well, I hope it is because this is literally one of the first times of me writing smut, or attempting to anyways. I’ve been trying to think up of smut ideas so that I could practice writing it, one of the few things I’m terribly inexperienced with in writing (I’m also terrible at poetry, but that’s a story for another day).
> 
> (I’M SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS ALSO, AND I’M SORRY IT’S SO SHORT DX)
> 
> I’d like to remind everyone that prompts are still open, I’ll write anything and everything and it doesn’t matter what ship, so hit me with your best shot!  
> Another Note is that I’d like to state that my Writing Commissions are now open (More information is on my Tumblr, and for the folks on AO3, my Tumblr URL is the same as my username on here)!
> 
> WORD COUNT:  
> 619

(☯)

 

It was really Jack to find out his little “weakness”.

Everything was going great, Jack and him were in the bedroom kissing away (the others had went to the bar, leaving Jack and Geoff because they said that they were “too tired” to go), when _it_ happened. Geoff’s hands were grasping and tugging at Jack’s hair while Jack’s hands were exploring Geoff’s body till finally Jack’s hand brushed over Geoff’s nipple causing the other man to shiver and whine, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jack – though vaguely surprised to get that sort of reaction, Jack continued to play with Geoff’s nipples, rubbing them and pinching them – all actions continued to drag out more of those wonderful sounds from Geoff, whines and moans only grew when Jack and Geoff parted as Jack marveled the sight of Geoff. His whole face was flushed and his body kept quivering in pleasure – not to mention the moans and whines that continued to fall from Geoff’s lips as Jack gently rubbed the other’s nipples, Jack chuckled as he leaned down to Geoff’s chest, breath ghosting over the other’s right nipple.

“Sensitive are we?” Jack’s hot breath fanned over Geoff’s chest – particularly his nipple, causing Geoff to shake even more with pleasure, the mustached man almost screamed when Jack’s mouth attacked his chest, mouth biting down and sucking on Geoff’s right nipple.

“J – Jack,” Moaned Geoff, panting, desperately trying to catch his breath, bucking his hips up into the air, causing Jack to chuckle again.

“Jack, Geoff! We’re home!” Jack and Geoff both heard Gavin’s call, he didn’t sound _too_ drunk either, and as Jack called the others up to the bedroom Jack smirked down knowingly at the dark haired man.

“Looks like we’re gonna have some extra fun tonight Geoffy,” Jack grinned teasingly, while Geoff could only give him a smaller one, still panting, desperately attempting to catch his breath as the others walked in.

“Well, well, well, what’s going on here?” Ryan asked grinning as he set his coat aside along with the others coats.

“Apparently Geoff’s nipples are really sensitive, wanna try?” Jack smirked as Gavin was the first person to get to Geoff, starting to twist and tug on the other’s nipples, the brit’s eyes widening as Geoff continued his quivering and moaning from before, “See?”

“Huh, never would’ve guessed!” Gavin grinned impishly as he continued giving his attention to Geoff’s nipple, while Ryan came over, his blue eyes now seemingly darker with arousal and started to pinch and pull the other. Geoff was left a quivering mess as the two continued on, even as Michael, Ray, and Jack got fully undressed (Jack was already half way there with Geoff, with both their shirt tossed to the other side of the room).

“G – Gavin, Ryan – AH! P – Please,” Geoff moaned out, while Jack started to take off the dark haired man’s pants. Gavin and Ryan let go of Geoff, standing back as Michael and Ray took their place, starting to nip at Geoff’s chest, not giving the man a moment to catch his breath. Geoff watched as Ryan and Gavin too quickly began to undress, Geoff gasped as Jack suddenly grasped the base of his member and slowly started to stroke, it was just too much for the man.

“Jack!” Geoff gasped as he came all over Jack’s hand, Michael and Ray still sucking his nipples while Jack grinned up to Geoff slyly as he spoke.

“Hope you got more where that came from, it’s gonna be a _long_ night,” Geoff, regaining a tad bit of his senses back to respond, smirked confidently towards the bearded men as Gavin and Ryan soon joined them on the bed.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER NOTES:
> 
> I TRIED, I'M INEXPERIENCED AT THIS STUFF.  
> PROMPTS ARE STILL OPEN ON MY TUMBLR, URL IS THE SAME AS MY USERNAME ON HERE.


End file.
